Betrayal Of Skin
by Aqua-Chuu
Summary: One night, Ron Weasley gives in to a temptation that's been bothering him for a long time. Unfortunately, he couldn't know it would change it all... RonFleur, BillFleur


**Betrayal Of Skin**

Bill/Fleur

PG-13/Soft R

Harry's view on his best friend's oldest brother's relationship with the extraordinary veela is a lot different than anybody would suspect.

Looking at her; at her expecting pools of beauty and joy, had now turned into a very different experience than he had ever felt before.

It _hurted _him, almost; freezed his insides, just like a real veela in fury (thinking of the Quidditch World Cup was still a dangerous memory to him) could do with his body. Her nasty glare, oh so innocent and steady, mean to none other than himself, made him look away in anger, though the half veela named Fleur Delacour was only sliding her gaze across the crowded room.

A happy crowd, that was. Smiles, clearly visible on cheerful people's face's, pink cheeks, excitement. The only shred of light in these dark times.

A very optimistic Remus Lupin was standing next to him; discrete smile, white dressrobe for special occasions. He even didn't feel that fragile anymore now, as joy had overwhelmed him.  
Laughter from his left side: it was the anmorphmagus Nymphadora Tonks. With her hair in a fancy lightblue color and dressed in a long green robe, she gave him the idea that she rather looked like a waternymph, wich seemed to fascinate the young man standing next to her: Neville. If this had been in other circumstances Harry would have grinned seeing one of his friends. But the cruelness of the whole situation distracted him, frankly.

Molly was standing in the row in front of him, the first one. He could imagine her face; a tear sliding down her cheek, the greatest of smiles.

On his right stood Hermione, watching the whole situation like she had done this kind of things one-hundred times before. _Always her. _Harry could feel a little smile glance across his lips for one tiny moment.

Fleur just stood there, pulling the little srtands of hair out of her pale face and looking longingly at Bill Weasley, who stood next to her. Bill grinned back at her, and eyed his future wife in her gorgeous weddingdress robe, seductively white but still innocent it was.

They looked like their ears where immune to the ceremony that was taking place in front of them.

_Love_, everyone thought.

_Betrayal_, Harry thought.

A flash- Red hair, blonde hair, slowly forming a mixture into a breathtaking kiss; hurt, desire, lust- he had to concentrate on the ceremony, he _had _to, smile like everyone else did, being cheerful like everyone was.

Charlie, Bill's best man and a great friend of his since they both had returned from their job occupations, watched the young couple with warmth, wishing them all the luck in the world, hoping they both could build up a life, a future. Gabrielle Delacour gazed at Fleur's dress in amazement, the little teen she had become. She had grown a lot over the past years, Harry thought, and she came to look as beautiful and charming as her big sister was.

A longing moan, tongues reaching eachother, playing, teasing, hands sliding up and down eachother's bodies. A robe being unbuttoned, amazement-Harry couldn't think of it.

Dumbledore looked quite admirable in his golden dressrobe, standing between McGonagall and Flitwick, watching the wedding with a slight smile, like thse events reminded him of his younger years. Harry wondered if Dumbledore ever had loved someone with his whole heart. Of course he did, Harry thought naïvely, otherwise he wouldn't have become the person he now is.

Licking lips, seductive gaze, swallowing them in their room, blood red sheets of betrayal and lust. A scream-of pleasure- and then there was darkness.

'I do.'

Bill Weasley had sealed the bond of eternal love, of staying with eachother in happy times, in dark times, forever. Molly sobbed loudly, and the clowd began to clap; Harry clapped too, hoping no one would notice the sadness he felt.

After the ceremony was finished with the new husband and wife's tender kiss, everyone went to the hallway, some in silence and amazement, some loudly (Tonks for an example) and cheerful, footsteps on the floor, pursueing him; he felt like going mad; would have to mention, tell him, couldn't bear it anymore...

On his way to the feast he pushed Ron in his ribs softly, and whispered into his ear: 'Have you ever wondered if anyone was trapped in your closet while Fleur came to your room to 'talk with you about the wedding plan'?'


End file.
